Tangled Webs 3: The Lovers
by 3oclockfairy
Summary: A continuing part of my Tangled Webs series, this part continues directly off from Tangled Webs 2. This is another smut yaoi story with a plot line somewhere in the mix.


A/N:- Tangled Webs is a 5 part series, they are all oneshots so will be posted separately. They're all yaoi smut and there isn't much more to it then that.

M for Lemon in everyone and language.

Each part is 1 - 2 chapters long and the pairings are different.

Dedicated to all the pervs

Pairings will be: Shirosaki(hichigo) x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Renji, Renji x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo and Shirosaki(hichigo) x Renji.

'Insert usual disclaimers'

And enjoy! Watch out for the other parts since they all link together! And submit reviews so I know what you think XD

Tangled Webs 3 is a consensual story which might be a little boring from some but I love this pairing so I wanted to write something sweet about them.

p.s. Sorry for the huge delay on getting this part of the story done, it seems my muse doesn't like writing fan fictions about lovers ; It was so hard to get it done without it drowning on! I rewrote it about 50 times! Hopefully the finished product is good enough, I just can't think of anything else to do with it.

Oh yes and sorry for all the mistakes in Tangled Webs 2 ; I must have forgotten to go over it before uploading it, there are so many appalling mistakes that's what happens when you rush to get something finished ;

Also if anyone likes my work and wants to send me a request please do pairing I'm feeling very inspired by right now are:-

Bleach: Renji x Ichigo, Ichigo x Renji

Shirosaki x Ichigo

Shirosaki x Renji

Grimmjow x Renji

Renji x Shuuhei, Shuuhei x Renji and

Kenpachi x Ichigo

Death Note: Ryuk x Light

Ryuk x L

Slam Dunk: Rukawa x Sakuragi

Dynasty Warriors: Gan Ning x Sun Quan.

I will consider other pairings but I will have to know who the characters are.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Tangles Webs 3:- The Lovers

Heavy feet hit the pavement hard as the battered and bleeding shinigami trudged on in a morbid daze. His glazed eyes would have, shown any passersby that his body was working on auto-pilot, if they could have seen him. His mind too fuzzy to think of where he was going but his feet were taking him somewhere however in that moment of time he really couldn't have cared less.

Ichigo started as he heard a loud bang on his bedroom window, he clutched the cup he had been carrying with both hands and pulled it into his body, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized it was safe. Casting his eyes to the window casually a slight playful smile spreading across his lips, he usually left his window open for Renji but tonight he decided to close it to see how Renji would react. His playful smile soon disappearing when he saw brown eyes looking back at him blankly, hurriedly he rushed over to the window throwing the cup down not caring where it landed, the cup was the least of his worries, now. His heart was chilling inside his chest, he fought back the cold shiver that was trying to run down his spine. Renji's unmoving features and dead eyes were making his heart pound he had never seen such an expression before, and the sight of it on his lovers usually laid back face was more then he could bare.

Ichigo fumbled with the window his panic making the seemingly easy task almost impossible, finally he prevailed and the window was open, screaming on its hinges with the force of which it was cast aside. Ichigo's usual frown washed away with worry, his racing heart causing his breath to strain, his panic causing a lump in his throat, the few seconds seeming like an eternity. A slight smile spread across Ichigo's lips involuntarily caused by his nervousness as his eyes met with Renji's without the glass blurring him. A cold chill froze his heart as Renji's dead eyes just stared back at him, it was clear that those eyes weren't seeing anything. His heart started beating faster as Renji's eyes rolled slightly and the much larger man fell straight for Ichigo.

The fall seemed to be in slow motion to Ichigo he had put his arms out to catch his falling lover but he lost his footing and the pair started for the floor together. The pair landed in a heap on the floor with force, bouncing the back of Ichigo's head off the floor, he sucked in his breath as the blow rattled his head. Lifting himself slightly he rubbed his head furiously one eye closed and his face contorted in a deep pained frown, his own pain quickly disappearing when his mind returned to the red head whose body was now dead weight on him. He could feel the dampness of Renji's clothes and the blood which was almost pouring out of the larger man's body on to him. Ichigo wrapped his arms round the unconscious Renji resting his head back on the floor letting out a deep sigh, what the hell had happened? Was all his mind could voice in his own head the rest was just a lot irrational mumble that not even he, himself could decipher.

"What happened?" Ichigo muttered to himself clutching the lifeless body harder closing his eyes to try and compose his thoughts, it annoyed him greatly how much he worried about Renji but he just couldn't help himself. From the first moment Ichigo's eyes were cast over the red headed shinigami on that fateful rainy night that seemed so long ago now, the others beautiful face and overwhelming presence had imprinted itself on his soul.

Renji lifted himself, holding his weight on one arm almost roaring as he lifted his other hand to the front of his head frowning deeply, it was still pounding. He felt something warm and soft underneath him and looked down to see Ichigo staring back at him. Renji's eyes widened how had he ended up here? He wondered putting his hand that had been on his head, on the floor to help support his weight. Ichigo lifted his own two hands up placing one on each of Renji's cheeks his worry still evident over his features, he lay silent just staring into Renji's eyes for a few moments. He let out a deep sigh of relief Renji's eyes were back to normal. "Y'gonna let me get up sometime, Ichigo?" Renji said mockingly which caused Ichigo to frown Renji should know how worried he would be but he seemed more interested in pretending nothing was wrong at all, still Ichigo complied let go of the others face.

Renji stood up in a very calculated slow fashion just managing to keep himself standing still, he couldn't name a place that wasn't killing him, he shook his head as his mind started thinking of all the places that were hurting he really didn't want to remember any of it. Ichigo twisted so he was sitting and looked up at Renji, casting his eyes over the others exposed chest making notes of all the different cuts and bruises. "What happened?" Ichigo asked Renji's body stiffened noticeably as he looked away from the other, he really didn't want to talk about it. Ichigo frowned standing up closely to Renji repeating his question with a little more ferocity in his voice. Renji looked at him and chuckled slightly "What's it look like?" He asked slumping away from Ichigo making his way to the bed, his mind was going fuzzy again he needed to lie down.

Ichigo reached out grabbing hold of the top of Renji's arm twisting the larger shinigamis top half toward him Renji hissed holding his bottom two ribs with his hand, Ichigo's eyes widened, his grip round the others arm loosened slightly realizing that he had just caused Renji more pain. But he shook himself out of it and tightened his grip again he needed to know what had happened "Don't just brush me off, I'm fuckin' worried sick about you here. Who the hell did this?!" He asked furiously Renji whipped his head round and looked at Ichigo causing him to let go of Renji altogether, Ichigo felt his heart freeze again, Renji's features were carrying such a dark scowl, Ichigo had never seen him look that way and it was directed at him as well. He choked back a gasp as he felt fright building in his chest, he couldn't explain why he was so scared there was just something about Renji in those few moments that was scaring the life out of him.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's nothin'." Renji's voice boomed almost making Ichigo start. Ichigo frowned himself puffing out his chest slightly readying himself for the fight ahead. "How can you say it's nothin' when you look like you've been beaten senseless or worse?!" Ichigo shouted, Renji's entire body jolted before he turned to Ichigo taking the smaller red head by surprise "I don't want to talk about it so just drop it already Ichi." Renji said in an almost sigh, Ichigo's frowned was soon washed away as he felt a pain in his chest looking into Renji's now sad expression. It was so much easier to deal with Renji when he was shouting Ichigo never knew what to do when Renji pulled this one on him.

Renji chuckled to himself slightly watching Ichigo as he tried to figure out how to react his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish and his frown appearing and disappearing as he ran different things to say through his own head. Renji slumped over to the smaller man wrapping his arms round Ichigo's shoulder resting his head by the side of Ichigo's neck "Cute." Renji muttered closing his heavy eyes, Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms round the other shinigami and soon after felt the others weight fall heavily on his arms.

* * *

Renji's eyes opened slightly and then widely as he ran his hand down his bare chest throwing back the covers on Ichigo's bed, he was completely healed. He smiled slightly. It was so nice to not feel all that pain although his head was still fuzzy, probably from all the times he had passed out he thought to himself as he shifted more in the bed upon hearing the bedroom door opening.

Ichigo cast his eyes to his bed hearing it creak and smiled when he saw Renji sitting up, he was glad he was finally awake Renji had been sleeping for what felt like an eternity and Ichigo's mind had been cast into turmoil because of it. "I called Inoue to sort you out." Ichigo said to him walking to his bed and sitting close to Renji's legs which were crossed under the sheets. Renji just nodded but then added a thanks as Ichigo seemed to pout.

Renji let out a gruff sigh shifting a little more "How long was I out?" he asked seemingly disinterested in hearing his own question let alone an answer to it. "About a day." Ichigo said Renji didn't acknowledge the answer or even show any signs that he had even been listening. Ichigo couldn't help but frown at him, he was annoyed but still very worried about his now distant lover. He had seen Renji beaten up before but he had never acted like this, Renji had an amazing ability to bounce back from anything it was something Ichigo had always admired about his other half, so he just couldn't bring himself to understand why he seemed to be dwelling this time. Ichigo shifted moving closer to Renji and looked straight at him saying gently "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Renji sighed flopping back on the bed straightening his legs and folding his arms across his eyes. Ichigo frowned and leant over the other placing his weight on one arm at Renji's side stopping the bigger man from making an escape. "Why won't you tell me?" Ichigo sounded almost pleading and the desperation in his voice embarrassed him slightly. Renji shifted his arms so they were now above his head and looked over at the other out the corner of his eyes

"Y'sound like a moany little bitch, what does it matter anyway?" Renji asked the annoyance all too evident in his voice. Ichigo couldn't help but pout his lovers words were cutting him deeply "Of course it matters, I've seen you beaten up before but you're acting weird." A much worse whine in his voice making Renji's eyebrow twitch he let out a sigh and turned his head to face the wall, he couldn't be bothered to deal with Ichigo when he started acting like a little girl. Ichigo frown deepened and he gripped Renji's shoulder with an excruciating amount of force to regain his attention.

"At least tell me who it was you were in pretty bad shape." He said with more conviction in his voice. Renji glanced at him quickly "Why's it so important?" He asked sounding even more irritated it always annoyed him when Ichigo started moaning, he had only started doing it quite recently in their relationship but it was very, very irritating.

"'Cause I'll go and get revenge..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as me mentally smacked himself he couldn't believe he had actually said that, Renji had a lot of pride and he had just trampled all over it. Ichigo caught site of Renji's expression and felt his stomach roll, he had really put his foot in it.

"Forget it! I don't need you to protect me Ichigo." His voice boomed matching his thundering expression grabbing hold of Ichigo's hand, forcing it away from himself. Ichigo look back at Renji meekly he could beat the older shinigami in a fight easily and he knew it, but Renji held such presence over his heart that whenever the others voice was raised to him in anger he couldn't help but shrink. Ichigos hurt expression soon subsided and was replaced with a look matching Renji's own fury, he stood up off the bed quickly and looked down at Renji who hadn't even bothered to move his eyes to look at the smaller red head "Fine I will forget it! Why do I even care about a bastard like you?!" He spouted venomously before storming out the room making sure to slam the door for added emphasis.

Renji left in the room alone couldn't help but let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face, now he was feeling bad.


End file.
